


Only Fools Rush In

by waywardmoeyy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel x Reader smut, F/M, castiel smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 11:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16701352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardmoeyy/pseuds/waywardmoeyy





	Only Fools Rush In

Your chest heaved as you pressed yourself against the frigid brick wall. Just a few seconds. You just needed a few seconds to catch your breath and think. Cas mimicked your movements beside you, huffing and puffing as he pressed himself firmly the alley wall.  
The poor angel had probably never run that hard, not since he lost his grace. And even though he was human, he clenched his angel blade at his side, holding it at the ready for when the renegade angels rounded the corner.  
And moments later, they did, running full force towards you. They each clutched their own long, silver blades as they rushed down the alley towards you. Shit. That was barely enough time to catch your breath.  
You couldn’t run anymore, not without a few more seconds of rest. Your legs shook beneath you as you leaned against the wall for support. You really didn’t know how much longer you could do this.  
Cas grabbed your hand and pulled you away from the angels, and out towards the road. You gripped his hand as he pulled you closely behind him. Damn, even as a human, Cas had stamina.  
“Where the hell are Sam and Dean?” you panted as you concentrated on moving your legs.  
“They can’t be far behind,” Cas answered, pulling you around another corner. He froze the moment his gaze spotted two more angels sprinting towards you. “Not this way.” He spun you around and steered you towards another narrow road.  
The rumble of a car engine caught your attention, making you pull from Castiel’s grasp and spin towards the main road. To your relief, the Impala pulled up, lifting two tires onto the curb, before screeching to a halt.  
“Come on! Come on!” Dean shouted from the driver seat. “They ain’t far behind!” The two of you barreled towards the car, and you launched yourself onto the back seat. Cas followed close behind and mimicked you.  
The moment Cas slammed the door behind him, Dean took off. The tires squealed against the pavement beneath as the car launched backwards, and off towards the highway.  
Your hand still tingled as you thought about Cas’ skin against yours. Even in the height of the moment, you felt something. It was like a spark, only bigger. Whatever it was, it was something that you hadn’t felt with anyone before. Ever.  
All of the other men in your life never made you shiver at the thought of their body near yours. For the two years you’d know Cas, even sitting in the back seat of the Impala made life almost unbearable. All you wanted to do was lean over and press your lips against his, to straddle him and run your fingers though his hair.  
But, that would never happen. You could never risk ruining what you already had. And you couldn’t risk having your heart ripped out again. Never again.  
So, there you stood, dressed in only an oversized t-shirt. You raked your brush though your clean, damp hair and sighed. This was all it could ever be with Cas. Friends.  
Your door opened, catching you off guard. “Y/N,” you heard Castiel mutter as he slipped through the door.  
“Cas!” you shrieked. You tugged your shirt down to cover yourself more, but it barely reached low enough. “Have you heard of knocking?”  
Cas tilted his head. “Um, yes. I have. I assumed you were okay with me entering.”  
“That’s the point of knocking—never mind. What do you need?” You winced at the gruffness in your voice.  
“I wanted to make sure you were okay. Your body was overworked today. I just need to know that you are going to be alright.” Cas tilted his head as he studied you. “Why would you hide yourself? I don’t find anything I see offensive.”  
You furrowed your brow. “That’s not the idea. Humans usually adhere to certain rules when it comes to modesty and privacy.”  
“I never understood that—”  
“I’m fine Cas. I am. Thank you. I just need some time alone.” You forced a sweet smile as you stared up at the former angel. He nodded as he turned for the door.  
“Just let me know if you need anything,” Cas instructed before crossing the threshold and disappearing down the hall.  
Well, shit. You stared at the doorway for a few minutes, completely space out from the world around you. The way your body reacted to Cas’ gaze, the way your heart pinged when he asked about you, it was all too much. Your skin was still heated from minutes earlier. And now, all you wanted was for Cas to come back, just so you could feel that way again.  
No. You couldn’t let that happen. You couldn’t allow your heart to shatter like that again. You were both walking targets for anything and everything magical and monstrous. Getting attached to anyone was too big of a risk. And, in your mind, it was out of the question.  
Your fingers toyed with the bottom of your shirt, occasionally brushing against the soft, heated skin of your hip. Your entire body reacted unexpectedly. But, you only wanted more. A moan escaped you as your finger traveled over the crease between your leg and pelvis, closer and closer to your aching clit.  
Fuck it.  
You bit your bottom lip as you stormed out into the hallway. You turned left, and passed the two doors between your room and Cas’. His door was open, exposing the gorgeous man as he placed his shoes in his closet.  
Your skin buzzed as you crossed the threshold and entered his immaculately organized room. “Cas,” you growled as you halted, standing exposed in the middle of his room. Castiel turned to face you, his eyes widening as he gazed over your form.  
“I thought you wanted to be left alone.”  
“I did, until you left.” You bit your lip again as you smirked at him. “But I changed my mind.” You approached Cas. “I don’t want to be alone, Cas. I’m tired of being alone.” You lowered your head. “I’m tired of pushing my feelings away, tired of pushing you away.”  
Cas nodded and slowly walked over to you, keeping his gaze locked on your face. He slipped his fingers under your chin and lifted your head. “I’ve been waiting to hear you say that.” He lowered his head and pressed his lips against yours. He captured your bottom lip between his teeth, conjuring a moan from your throat.  
When Cas lifted his head, you whimpered, forcing a smile to his lips. “You know,” he started, gently placing a hand on your side, “I haven’t been able to stop thinking about how close I was to losing you earlier. I’m sorry I pushed you. You were tired. But, I couldn’t stand losing you. I needed you to make it. I needed you to be safe.”  
“Don’t be sorry. You saved my life, Cas.” You leaned in and kissed his cheek. “That’s what matters. Sure, my legs feel like cooked noodles, but I’ll get over it.” You took a step closer to him, nearly erasing the distance between the two of you. “Maybe you can help me feel better? I’d kill for a leg massage right now.”  
Cas grinned down at you as he pulled you against him. “I think I can help with that.”  
As you crawled onto Cas’ bed, your stomach flipped. A large part of you wanted to run out the door and never look back. Hell, that same part of you wanted to pack up and leave the bunker forever. But, the smaller part of you, the part of you that still trusted people, urged you on. It urged you to press the back of your head against the pillow and allow Cas’ strong hands to work the aches and pains out of your legs. Your heart pounded as you felt his thumbs roll against your skin, slowly journeying up your ankles to your calves. His lips freckled kisses over the small nicks and bruises that littered your skin.  
“I’m so sorry, Y/N. I just wanted to keep you close to me,” Cas muttered against your skin. “I don’t know if I would have survived if I lost you.” He gazed up at you through his lashes. “I love you too much.”  
And you loved him too. That was it. Behind all of the fear and distrust, you loved Castiel. You had loved him for a long time, but your guard—  
Fuck your guard.  
You leaned up and stared at him. “I-I love you too Cas.” You watched him smile before he ran his hands slowly up past your knees to your thighs. “I was just too scared to open up. I didn’t want to open my heart up again. And I especially didn’t want to rush into something, and regret it later.”  
“Wise men say only fools rush in,” Cas sang softly against your skin. “But, I can’t help falling in love with you.” Cas grinned as he watched your lips curl. “I never noticed the beauty in music until I became a human. It’s amazing how beautiful words can sound together, bound by song.”  
You blushed as Cas’ hand traveled further up your thigh. His calloused fingertips tickled your prickling skin as he found the curve of your leg. He froze there and stared up at you.  
“It’s okay, Cas,” you whispered. He nodded with a grin and moved his hand further up, smoothing his fingers up your exposed folds. A gasp escaped you the moment his finger found your clit. He rolled gentle circles around the swollen flesh, coaxing a moan with every curl of his finger.  
“Castiel,” you mewled as your lower abdomen began to burn. You couldn’t remember the last time you got this feeling from someone else. “Oh, god don’t stop.” You spread your legs even further, allowing him full view of your body. You quickly slipped your t-shirt over your head, leaving yourself bare before him.  
Your walls clenched as you grew closer and closer to your climax. Cas planted small kisses along your hip as he continued his pace.   
“Oh—” you choked as Cas’ lips suddenly wrapped around your clit. He sucked hard and flicked his tongue against your nub, finally pushing you over the edge. Your back arched as your eyes fluttered shut. You bucked against Castiel’s mouth, rolling your hips to the rhythm of your waves.  
Once the waves slowed, you propped yourself onto your elbows and stared down at Cas. He grinned contently, his lips and chin covered in your slick. “What?” he asked.  
You launched up and gripped his shoulders, then spun him around. You pressed Cas firmly against the mattress and straddled him. Without a word, your stripped him of his shirt and pants, teasing him with your tongue as you did so. He tasted better than you imagined, silky with a hint of spice. And even as a human, he smelled like Heaven.  
Once you perched yourself over his hips, you lowered yourself slightly, grinding down against his hardened cock. He let out a loud, low groan at the contact, before reaching for your hips.  
“No more teasing, Y/N.” He leaned up and stared into your eyes, his face serious. “I want to give everything to you. Please.” You heart pinged before you lifted up, keeping your eyes on his, and lowered yourself down onto him.  
“Fuck, Cas,” you hissed as your walls stretched around him. You began to roll your hips against his, and he met every thrust, sending himself deeper into you each time. Leaning over, you slid your hands slowly over his lightly toned chest, savoring every dip and line before meeting his shoulders again.  
“I love you,” he groaned before a moan left him. Your chest ached at his words. Love, you had finally fallen in love. Sure, you had boyfriends here and there, but nothing with substance. It took an angel falling from grace to steal your heart and make you whole.  
You felt Cas shiver under you, signaling that he was close. His thrusts began to falter, before his eyes finally closed, and he spilled into you. His fingers dug into your thighs through his first few thrusts, before he finally settled beneath you.  
You rolled off of him, smiling. Sure, there was still that part of you that was screaming for you to run. But, that bitch would shut up eventually. The more you stared at the former angel, the more his skin smoothed against yours, the more you knew that you were where you needed to be.  
“Cas?”  
“Hmm?” he responded is a partial daze.  
You smiled as you stared up at him, resting your head on his shoulder. “Thank you.”  
“For?”  
You rested your hand on his chest. “Everything. For saving me, for being here.” You let out a deep sigh. “For loving me.”  
Cas lifted himself onto his elbow as gazed down at you. Then, he lifted his hand and entwined his fingers with yours. “Take my hand. Take my whole life too.” The lyrics made you smile and giggle.  
“Cheese,” you muttered as you lifted your head to kiss him. He chuckled against your lips. Then, you leaned back down, laying your head back against the pillow. “For I can’t help falling in love with you,” you sang softly to him, earning you a smile.  
Cas laid back down and pulled you against him. “For I can’t help falling in love with you,” he echoed in a whisper. You closed your eyes as you listened to his voice, before finally allowing sleep to take you.


End file.
